


This is art

by gyussi



Series: Because you are the main character in the story of my heart [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Art, Artist Woohyun, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun had never found such a beauty to paint before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is art

woohyun didn't know what was happening. he didn't know it was coming, but he knew he had to keep his motto that he got from his favorite artist, michelangelo: "to make a great art, you have to control your sexual passion and frustrations." 

he had repeated it thousand times in his mind today but he failed miserably. it was like the word 'control' wasn't available anymore, and the motto faded to a dust. woohyun bit his lips; he needed to make this as perfect as he could, like he always did. perfectionist artist - two words to describe the man who had lived 22 years in the world. he hated if his creation didn't take people's attention, he hated if his creation had even a tiny bit mistake.

but it seemed like the list of what he hated had changed. 

"are you going to paint me or what?" the guy in front of him complained. his eyes were as sharp as fox but were also mesmerizing the younger. woohyun nodded slowly and gulped silently. he took his pencil first and started to draw with his trembling fingers.

how couldn't, if you were drawing a picture of a gorgeous guy in front of you, lying on the sofa with face facing you and an arm supported his head to prevent it from falling to the soft pillow. his hair was beautifully caramel colored and his features were more than perfect for woohyun. 

and the main thing was; the guy was naked.

kim sunggyu, 24 years old and not woohyun's first client of naked painting. but the guy was surely the first one who made woohyun like this; sexually frustrated and amused. he didn't have any abs and that what woohyun liked the most, his baby fat in stomach and cheeks. but still, woohyun needed to stick into his motto, because he was a perfectionist artist and he thought no one could change that. 

woohyun peeked up from behind the canvas, and he could look how sunggyu's eyes were fixed to him and they were like focusing to him. woohyun's heart beat rapidly fast and he could feel cold sweat over his body. he continued though to the coloring part, where he had to peek again and he swore he saw sunggyu licked his lips slightly. the artist took a deep breath before placing colors on the drawing. his eyes couldn't get off from the figure that was being his model, naked one. his eyes looked out from the canvas again, towards the figure and unconsciously scanning him; his face, his chest, his legs, his arms, his stomach, his dick and his ass. 

woohyun could feel he was getting hard, just by looking at the guy with his sexy naked pose. he tried to keep painting though, holding back something he shouldn't do. he peeked again, just to see sunggyu was staring at him again with those sharp and dangerous eyes. and, oh, woohyun's effort of holding back failed immediately after sunggyu licked his lips again. 

"fuck, just fuck." woohyun said before he dropped all the brushes and pastels, going to where sunggyu was lying on and quickly opened his shirt and threw it away somewhere else in the room. he hovered on the top of the caramel haired guy and started to crash his lips to the guy's pale neck, doing nibbling and biting on it until it left hickeys that were clear. 

sunggyu didn't back off though, unexpectedly for woohyun. his small hands even made its way to woohyun's trousers and pulled it down until his knees. then decided to travel farther inside woohyun's pants and caressed his ass lightly, making the younger moaned in pleasure when he was kissing sunggyu's bare chest. the younger kicked his trousers away, leaving only underwear on him. his lips started to move to kiss sunggyu passionately, from the sounds they made and how their saliva trailed down on their neck. with woohyun's hands groping sunggyu's firm ass, and sunggyu's fingers tangled on the artist's messy hair, they parted after woohyun squished the older's ass, making him gasp. 

"took you long enough." sunggyu said between his breaths. woohyun only smirked though. sunggyu's lips was swollen and yet, he still looked beautiful with all his messy condition. the younger nuzzled on sunggyu's neck, sniffing his smell like a puppy and sunggyu could only smile, still breathless. 

"we need room, sunggyu. fast." the brown haired man whispered while he leaded sunggyu's arms to wrap it around his waist, making the space between them even more disappeared. sunggyu nodded slowly, feeling the chest pressing on his and how woohyun's abs felt so good on his stomach.

"I thought you only attracted to art, from what I heard." sunggyu muttered teasingly. woohyun sniffed sunggyu once again, not getting bored of how the older smelled like because it just smelled too good. he closed his eyes, wondering how could sunggyu make his heart like this in a really short period of time. 

"well, I think you are my art now." woohyun grinned.


End file.
